Conventional connectors have been used to provide connectivity between disparately located circuits. For example, one type of conventional application includes one or more conductive leads that protrude from a sensor component assembly. The conductive leads in the sensor component assembly provide connectivity between circuitry in the sensor component assembly and a corresponding external electrical system (such as an electronic control system).